


Tell your love with Cooking and Plushies

by tigragrece



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Plushies, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wooing, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: This year was gonna be special for Sid and Geno where they have both plans for finally tell their feelings to each other.Their story around Russian stuff and Plushies.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea after that i have saw one calendar about offer something for Valentine Day's for tell feelings or to your other half. And also had this idea from my experience with my bf because we had give to each other plushies for Valentine's Day.
> 
> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language. And only corrected by Grammarly

This year will be totally special, Geno wanted to do things really big for Sid and tell him how much he loves him.  
He doesn't know how he had this idea, maybe from some romantic movies he has seen.  
He was pining since age about Sid, and it was killing him to not be near him an tell him he loved him.

So he began to plan something for 13 days he gonna give Sid 13 plush of some animals, he will remind of some of the show that they watched together. 

There were Penguins (obviously), Bear, Red Panda, Koala, Dolphin, Seal, owl, elephant,  tiger, cheetah, leopard, fox, marmot (like one ad he saw one day about chocolate), then the 14 he will arrive with flowers and admit his feelings.

He has order all the plush and begun to work on his plan

What he didn’t know is that on the side of Sid he also planned something who was to cook Russian dish/desserts, started looking for audiobooks, documentary and movies in Russian or who was have Russian Origin and also started talking and learning Russian so he could tell his feelings the 14th or maybe Geno would figure before


	2. Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to post everyday (for each day, even if right now i'm stuck at the day 11 & 12 where i have writer block but i will arrive to do it)

Arrive the 1st day of February and when he arrives at Sid because he has agreed that they eat together, Sid wanted to show him some of his cooking skills.  
Tanger has told Geno that Sid is really focused on Cooking right now because he wants to improve and show something to someone, so he asked at Catherine some advice.  
When he arrives at Sid,  he smells something that he has missed since a long time, it was one Beef Stroganoff

“Smell wonderful,” says Geno when he arrives at Sid with his plush and cake.

“Thanks, G, for try with me what I do”

"if you do more Russian Dish I think I will never leave this home” and Sid was blushing.

Geno gives the Dolphin plush and cake.

“Oh, why a plush? It’s cute” say, Sid,

Geno didn’t know how to answer to this without telling his plan “Huh… “

“Never mind, I will put it with the plush of the Penguins who give me for Christmas”

The first gift of the penguin plush was the beginning of telling him, I'm interested by dating you, I want you and I try to court you.

They eat together and that was just so good. Geno compliment Sid and everytime he blush.  
What Geno didn't know is that Sid had one plan of during 13 days does Russian dish for Geno for Valentine day.

“What do you want to play ?” ask Geno

“I have thought that maybe we could watch a movie, everyone told me it’s one good movie but I have not watched it, maybe you want to watch with me ?”

“Yeah why not”

And it was one Russian movie who is one thriller and it was The Icebreaker,  Geno have heard about the history of the movie but not have watched the movie so it’s was great. They watched while eating cake and drink tea.  
At one moment of the movie, Sid put his head on the shoulder of Geno.  
Geno was falling so hard, he craved for all of this, he wanted to kiss Sid, but he has his plan so he will continue his plan and dream that they can do this all of the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dolphin Plush : https://boutique.wwf.fr/960-thickbox_default/le-dauphin-gris.jpg  
> Beef Stroganoff : http://food.fnr.sndimg.com/content/dam/images/food/fullset/2012/11/12/0/FN_Paula-Deen-Beef-Stroganoff_s4x3.jpg.rend.hgtvcom.616.462.suffix/1383056738842.jpeg


	3. Day Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to post everyday (for each day, even if right now i'm stuck at the day 12 where i have writer block but i will arrive to do it) and maybe the calendar of the game will not perfect

The next day was a little surprised when Sid has told him Hello in Russian when he arrived. 

“Sid is trying to learn Russian ?” he asks

“Yeah maybe it’s can be good if I know some Russian words if I visit the country one day or maybe I will finally understand everything that you can say or even the other Russian,” says Sid while a little blushing

After the training, Sid tell Geno “Do you want to eat with me again ?”

“Yeah why not, you have another dish that you want that I try ?”

“Maybe”

“Ok, I just go home change clothes and I will arrive” he will go home and search the new plush to give to Sid, today was one elephant. 

When he arrived, he smells another Russian dish, in one hand it makes him a little homesick but in another way, he was happy to have Russian dish here and especially since Sid try them. It was one fantasy of him that maybe Sid tries Russian dish.

Geno gives the elephant plush to Sid “The Dolphin should not be alone”

Today was a Chicken Kiev, it’s been so long that he hasn't eaten this and it’s was just so good, he tells to Sid that it’s perfect, that he kinda missed this dish.

“I really enjoy doing cooking, and this one looked really good and I really wanted to try it and I’m glad you like it”

Sid was trying to impress Geno, and it’s was working so good. 

“Want to watch a show with me ?”

“Yeah”

They watched one documentary about travel in Russia.

“Many stuff looks good, maybe one day I will visit it,” says Sid softly

When Geno heard this his heart was beating so fast, it’s was like some of his dreams.

“Yeah you should come one day, I would make you visit, many things are best”

“You are always telling me Russia best,” says Sid while laughing

“Yeah because some of them are best, even if sometimes not everything is perfect…

He stops talking because he would say that it’s not perfect for relationship for them, to live freely…  
Sid seems to understand that too and put his hand on the knee of Geno and tell him

“Not every place is the best ever, maybe one day something could change”

Geno wanted to say “Yeah” because he continues to believe in it one day everything could change for a relationship like them…

He was ready to take the risk to be with Sid and not be able to return in Russia, he knows he takes a risk but Sid is worth the risk. His family could come see him, and he still has friends here, his close friends know how he feels about Sid, even his family knew about that. And he was okay also if Sid was ready to talk in Russian or whatever for him, it’s would be okay

They continue to watch the documentary while sometimes Geno tells him some stuff about the location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elephant plush : https://boutique.wwf.fr/720-thickbox_default/le-petit-elephant.jpg  
> Chicken Kiev :http://goodtoknow.media.ipcdigital.co.uk/111/000015cdf/844a_orh412w625/Chicken-Kiev.jpg


	4. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no longer writer break (i have completed the story)

This was a game day against Caps, the routines of game day was the usual as always.    
Geno didn’t know what to do with his plush, but he figures to put in the car and maybe give him after the game  
The game was always rough against Caps, especially against Ovechkin but he tries to not take stupid penalty.   
He tries to prove that they can beat them by scoring goals. He finishes the game with one assist for Sid and then one goal.  
They won the game.   
  
After the medias, Sid tell Geno “I was thinking to maybe eat something after the game, do you want to come with me? It’s will be very sugar and I think it’s Russian…”   


He can’t refuse to Sid for stuff like this and say “ Okay no problem, I will follow you”  


“Okay great”  


He didn’t know what was planning Sid because it’s was weird because of all the cooking, especially Russian dish. He began to feel very jealous of the possible person he tries to interest especially since the person is interested is Russian.  
When he arrives at the home of Sid, he gives him one of the plush who is Red Fox  


“Thanks, G, it’s nice I will add it with the others”  


“You’re welcome”

The dessert that gives Sid to G is Vatrushka it’s been a long time since he didn’t eat this.

“It’s been a long time since I didn’t eat this, it’s one of my favorite desserts”

“I’m glad, tell me if it’s okay because I try to follow the recipe from internet”

“It’s great”

He really enjoy to eat this, then he saw that it’s begun to be late and tomorrow they have a game for New Jersey

“Maybe I should go since tomorrow we have a game, it’s would be better maybe when you invite me for food that I live here too,” he said while laughing

“You can rest here I don’t mind there lots of room,” says Sid

“You sure”

“Of course, you can even better we leave to go at your home, and then we use only one car”

“That really nice Sid, thanks”

“You’re welcome”

And that how after one good game, and eating good dessert while watching a show about animals he finishes to sleep at one of the guest room of Sid. He Couldn’t stop thinking about Sid and at what he have done and say. His mind was filled with stuff of Sid, like fantasy or even some dreams of their possible life together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vatrushka : https://s3-media3.fl.yelpcdn.com/bphoto/BXqV-yxUHrPInfjJ6uqp4g/180s.jpg  
> Red Fox : https://www.wildrepublic.com/Content/uploads/10944-xl.jpg


	5. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda change some stuff about the games, because i didn't write following the real thing (and it's because it's fiction)

When Geno wakes up, one of his first thought was to think about go at his home and search the plush, and that he doesn’t want to leave from the house of Sid, and that he is just one wonderful cooker. He knows Sid can cook, because before all this “Stuff” (he still doesn’t understand what is it, if it’s one routine or not), but he really improved and he was incredible. Maybe one day he could return the favor and cook Canadian Dish but he doesn’t know if he is so skilled at this or maybe Sid could do it.

They drive at his home where he let his car at his home, take his bag and put in his bag the new plush who is one owl.

Their teammate didn't feel weird that they share a car, most of them are smiling.

They have a bet about when they will tell their feelings to each other.

During the travel, Sid goes see Geno who was reading Harry Potter in Russian in his tablet 

“Do you want to try it ?” he shows him the bag who contain chocolate with prune

When Geno saw this, he smiles and said: “Where did you find it ?”

“I wanted to eat something chocolate and then I saw in one book this chocolate”

“I don’t have eat a lot of this with prune, it's was more like apricot.”

"I kinda do both"

This was just wonderful then Sid saw that he was reading Harry Potter in Russian

“Oh, you started the book 2 ?”

“Yeah don’t spoil me.” Sid have read them all and even saw the movies

“I have tried to listen to them but it’s complicated…”

“Why complicated? Not in English ?”

“No, i have downloaded them in Russian,” says Sid

Geno found it very weird now, Sid was doing everything in Russian, he have a plan about something. It’s like his dreams come true... 

He gives one of his earphones to Geno and they began to listen then G tell Sid “You should think at when you have read it in English it’s the same but in Russian and that the words are a little different but you can practice”

“Yeah”

During the travel, they listened to the audiobook while eating chocolate and he gives the plush to Sid when they go at the hotel, Sid was blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owl : https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/41TGiQfVpoL._SY355_.jpg  
> Chocolate Covered Prunes : http://omsk.sibnovosti.ru/pictures/0615/5661/chernosliv-v-shokolade-500x300_thumb_fed_photo.jpg  
> Harry Potter (audiobook) :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fXCaCqJ4b74


	6. Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda change some stuff about the games, because i didn't write following the real thing (and it's because it's fiction)

He was feeling sad after the game and all he wanted was to go home, ice his knee who was hurting and catch on some of his Russian soap, for not think at the game of last night and also at the next one against Vegas…

He would give the plush to Sid when he takes him home…

“If you want to give me Russian dish, you will give me the next day I’m so tired to move from my house,” say, Geno

He gives to Sid one koala

“Oh a koala “

“Yeah when I saw it it’s cute, I really wish to see one, maybe for one summer or something else I would like to go to Australia and see them”

“Yeah and I think it’s the same, maybe we will go together” Sid Smile

Geno smile too, he wanted so much to do this with Sid “Have a nice day Sid”

“You too, if you want I can come later and still give you food I don’t mind”

“You have already cooked before we leave for trip or you will cook”

“I don’t know yet”

During the afternoon he really try to nap a little, ice his knee while he watch his soap opera and then near 7 pm Sid arrive with some food

“Sid ?”

“Yeah I told you I would come”

“Come”

“I know it’s not really summer but I thought maybe one Olivier Salad can be good ?”

“I can help you for preparing this ?”

“No don’t worry, just watch your show and rest your leg and I will do it”

“Okay Sid”, Geno was just so tired that he kinda kiss the forehead of Sid

Sid was planning the salad like he saw in the recipe some hours later in his tablet, he have one link open on his phone for seeing if everything is okay. He can’t stop thinking about the kiss that Geno have give him, he wanted all of this forever, he wanted to be with him, take care of him. One of his dreams is that Sid is cooking breakfast or dinner and that Geno wakes up and kiss him and put his head on his shoulder and then they are close and that they hugging like this. He would love it to happen every day.  
Maybe he could return the kiss when he tells him to go eat.  He also tries to listen to what they said to the soap opera even if it thinks it’s not very interesting but he wants to improve his Russian.  
When it's finished and planned the table, he comes so often at the home of G that he knows where everything is.

“Geno, dinner is ready” then he kisses his head

They eat together, then Sid asks what the deal about the show and G tell him the great lines of the show, Sid found some of the storyline a little stupid and childish but it’s was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koala Plush : https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/41xNHimKoGL._SL500_AC_SS350_.jpg  
> Olivier Salad : https://tatyanaseverydayfood.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/Russian-Potato-Salad.jpg


	7. Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda change some stuff about the games, because i didn't write following the real thing (and it's because it's fiction)

Today was gonna be a difficult day the team was playing against Vegas the team of Flower and they gonna do something for him. He knew that Sid would feel a little Sad, him too feel a little particular.

The game was alright, they have won and they have surpassed their feelings or not cry at the little video tribute.  
After the game they decided to go all together, they even see Flower where they had one great night.

But when he has left he was kinda hungry and was ready to have a little food before sleeping, while having tea and listening to the audiobook.

Then Sid knocked at his door

“I wasn’t sure if you were sleeping, but we didn’t have our Russian dinner together, but I have kinda do something do you want to eat it ?”

“Yeah I was kinda hungry and was wondering what I could eat before sleeping and drink tea”

“I have made Zapekanka”

“That look really great, it’s one of my favorite dishes because it’s easy and it’s kinda sometimes one comfort food”

They eat it together, they were on the couch, watching some replay of some games of the night. 

Then Geno remember he has a plush to give to Sid and go search it

“That for you, like our Russian Dish together there is for you,it’s one plush of Red Panda”

“They are smaller than Panda”

“Yeah and they are also cute”

“I kinda have watched one documentary and see that they have some red panda at Edmonton, maybe when we go there next time we could go to there and see pandas,” said Sid, in his head, he was planning one date for them, if they are together later. He wanted this, he wanted to be in relationship with Geno, link his hand with him. Maybe first before doing it in public, maybe they should talk about their relationship if he wants to be in public. Because he knows how things can be for Geno in Russia, he understands what he have say to him some days before. He wants to take the risk to be with Geno, even if for a moment they would be secret, he is so used to all of this, that all his romantic life have been one secret for everyone, but he wanted so much that they be happy, they deserve it. He wanted to do what the others was doing to their girlfriend or wives. 

Everyone knew about Sid that he had feelings for Geno, since a while, for a moment he even tried to move on from his feelings because he thought he had no chance when G was with some girlfriends, he had tried to date guys but it’s didn’t work because he was too focused on Geno and still so in love. 

That why this year he have decided of this plan because he was ready;

“Yeah that look awesome”

“It’s a deal between us”

But what they didn’t say that it’s was one date for both of them. 

Sid have kinda fall asleep while watching the replay, Geno have to wake him up and tell him “You can sleep here but it’s better the guest room with the bed than the couch”

“Yeah I think it’s will be better, thanks”

“You’re welcome”

And Sid kiss the cheek of Geno and tell him sleepily “I Like you”

When Geno was alone he said to himself “I like you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red Panda : https://cdn3.volusion.com/9nxdj.fchy5/v/vspfiles/photos/WR-16247-2.jpg?1441270411  
> Zapekanka : http://www.uzivaj.si/wp-content/uploads/2017/03/zapekanka-titulka.jpg


	8. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda change some stuff about the games, because i didn't write following the real thing (and it's because it's fiction)

The Next Day Sid wasn’t so ready to move, he was happy to be with Geno, maybe he could figure how to make Russian Dish.

After they had breakfast he asks Geno “Do you have stuff for do Blini? Or After training, we should go at the store for search all we need”

“I think we need to the store,” says Geno

They had training where they go while using only one car, little by little they were wondering when they were telling their feelings. Their teammates were dying for this.

“I bet it’s will be before the 14,” says Oli

“I think it’s will be 14,” say, Kessel

“Maybe they will continue for one month again “ Say, Tanger

“Maybe they are already together,” says Horny

“What are you telling ?” ask Sid 

“Nothing, we just talked about one show that we are watching and we want to know the end of the story that all,” says Conor (he just appeared for save the other)

Sid let it go because sometimes he doesn’t need to know everything about his team. What was most important for him now was the training and then be with Geno.  
He was looking forward for his new plush, he will have a little collection little by little they are all cute and when they talked about animals they were talking and maybe make plans for some dates or weekend or some holidays just them enjoying life.  
Training was well, then after training, they go at the Store, Sid was with his phone and looked at his recipe for what they needed, then Geno tell him “I know what we need”

Sid is with the cart while Geno shops everything for the blini, they go at the home of Geno (the car of Sid was still parked here) and they began to do lunch.

“Can I maybe watch some show with me ?” he ask

“Yeah, you want to watch what ?” 

“Just the stuff you watch in Russian maybe it’s could help me for improve”

“Of course, but maybe you want that I give you class, maybe I can be a good professor”

“Yeah we can do that too”

They have fun while watching soap opera and then Geno who was telling some sentences in Russian.

When come the time for Dinner, he asks Geno “I think we have enough blini want to eat them tonight ?”

“Yeah of course”

Then Geno go search his plush “Before I forgot here for today, it’s one seal”

“Thanks, G”

“You’re welcome”

“Will you tell me maybe the reason for why so many plushes?” ask Sid he was curious

“If you tell me why you do Russian Dish, learn Russian and watch Russian,” says Geno who was also curious

“Just wait a little for my answer…” says Sid

“So it’s will be the same for me,” say Geno and they were laughing.

They eaten while they were watching one game after the game have finished, Sid was leaving and said “I had one wonderful day Geno”

“It’s the same for me”

And Sid kiss again the cheek of G. He wanted to kiss his lips, but this was not the time yet, so instead, he is focused on kissing his cheek while waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seal plush : https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/71843CL5rEL._SX355_.jpg  
> Blini : http://www.perfect10cookbooks.com/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2010/09/6980354_m1.jpg


	9. Day 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda change some stuff about the games, because i didn't write following the real thing (and it's because it's fiction)

Sid was planning the desserts for when they leave soon for the little road trip, he planned everything. He loved spending time in the kitchen, cooking and see Geno eating for all of this and that it’s was good. He is happy with all the efforts he does for show him that he loves him and that he want to be with him.

Today he planned to do Coulibiac it’s was one interesting dish but was a little complicated, so he spends time cooking him. He even wakes up early for start working on it. The time he needed for the structure, he goes run and do some workout, it’s was optional training so he decided to not go. He Could train at home, then after while waiting he finish, he was continued to do some homework about his self-studies book who had wonderful reviews about learning Russian, he also used a little Memrise and Duolingo for this. 

Maybe he should ask G if Sesame Street exist in Russian.

Someone knock on his door while he was doing the dish, he had flour in his hair and his clothes. He go see who is it’s Geno

“Hey”

“I have come to try your new dish, I become addicted to this, it’s kinda like our routine” say G happily

“It’s not ready yet”

“Yeah I see that, and you had accident since you have a little flour in your head” then Geno help Sid to clean.

Then he saw the box that Sid has left of food “What it is ?”

“Don’t look its surprise”

“Oh ?” now Geno was curious

“It’s for later...later”

“Today it’s Coulibiac”

“I didn’t eat a lot of this dish, so I don’t know what to say, but I can try with you”

“Yeah”

Sid was surprised because it’s was one dish that even Geno didn’t have eat a lot so if it’s was very good he would be very happy.

When they eat, Geno tell it’s very good and also “I think I want to eat more of this, but maybe when it’s regular season or offseason and not playoff because it looks hard to make and maybe not in healthy food”

“Yeah but it’s nice to eat this a little time to time”

“Oh yes”

“I was wondering something ?”

“Yes, Sid ?’

“Do you know if there are some episodes of Sesame Street in Russian ?”

“Yes, of course, we have this, do you want that I search the episodes for you and I send you link or we watch them together”

Thanks to his TV and PS4 connected he just have to type the Russian name of Sesame Street on YT and then connect his YT to the PS4 and the episode was playing

“Thanks, Geno”

“you’re welcome, now we watch together”

Geno gives the plush to Sid when they were watching Sesame Street and eating chocolate “Oh that reminds me, here take this, it’s one marmot”

“There are really cute, thank you"  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marmot Plush : https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1LAV_PFXXXXazXXXXq6xXFXXXg/Creative-educational-mouse-toys-Marmot-Plush-Doll-Ornament-High-quality-and-low-price-Hotel-decoration-Children.jpg  
> Coulibiac : http://www.bonapti.fr/media/img_4333__077269700_1344_04122014.jpg  
> Sesame Street (Russian)/ Улица Сезам : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ZkG2UD2t-c


	10. Day 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda change some stuff about the games, because i didn't write following the real thing (and it's because it's fiction)

They have another road trip planned, the good thing is that the 14th they don’t have game and that they are at home. So they could do their last plan with no problem. 

During the travel Geno go see Sid and say “Sorry I kinda finished the 2nd audiobook, maybe you wanted to finish it with me? “

“No I don’t mind it’s was a gift for you, “ says Sid 

They hear Tanger tell softly “They are so obvious in love both of them”

And they hear this and they blush each other. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to listen to the 3rd with me? “ask Geno

“Yeah totally, “ says Sid

Then Sid have a little bag near him who contain Zefir 

“Sid best! They look so yummy, it’s one of my guilty pleasure”

Sid is so charmed and so happy by this

“I have put not a lot of Sugar so we can it with no problem”

“Sid best,” says Geno while eating and they put their earphones and begun to listen to the audiobook. 

“You still want to think they will wait for another month? “ says Kessel to Tanger

“And you think always at the 14th? “

Then Olli tell “I think maybe I will win “ he was smiling

“We will win” say Sheary 

Because Olli, Murray, and Sheary have the same bet. 

Geno give one plush of Giraffe when they arrive “You have everything planned” says Sid

“Like you, I have a plan that I plan to stick” and for mock a little he put his tongue outside the mouth. 

“Your love is so pure” sing Tanger while he pass them

Their game during the night is against Stars where they won against them, the game was physical but they were happy that they have won. 

“I have episodes of some Russian show on my laptop, I was planning to maybe watch one before sleeping while I rest a little. Do you want to watch it with me? “ask Sid 

“Yes of course but if I sleep during the show it’s will be your fault”

“It’s not a problem”

They watch the Russian Show who is the Russian version of Sherlock Holmes, they have fallen asleep after the first episode, Geno didn’t want to go to his room. So they share the bed and sleep together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kangoroo Plush : https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/31ANRHl9A9L._SL500_AC_SS350_.jpg  
> Zefir : https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/81iyKC8KyLL._SL1500_.jpg  
> Sherlock Holmes (Russian Version) : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VzwBIvVwuOg


	11. Day 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda change some stuff about the games, because i didn't write following the real thing (and it's because it's fiction)

When they wake up the next day they found that they had one great night and even found that they were really close. 

“I think I had one nice dream,” said Sid then look at Geno and blush. 

He really wanted to kiss him and tell him good morning like this but maybe it’s could happen soon. 

When Geno looked at Sid he saw that he was blushing, he thinks that he really liked sleep in his arms. And it's wasn't awkward when they wake up except the fact that they both need a long shower.  
He also sleeps well with him and wanted to be like this forever.   


Except that they had to wake up and leave soon they had another game tonight.  Against Blues. 

They take turns for use the shower, then Geno goes search his bag and tell Sid “What for dessert today? For the travel? “

“You will see it later. And what about me? “

“Later, maybe after the game”

They were laughing. 

For the travel Sid give Pastila to Geno “Mmh so good, you are one wonderful cook”

“Thanks, “ said Sid while blushing everytime he can’t stop blushing at what saying, Geno. 

He wanted to spoil him with food, with everything because also Russian food is really great. 

“Since I try Russian food with you I found it really great”

“I already told you Sid Russia Best”

The game was really rough, they all wanted to beat the Pens and they needed the win for have one good ranking.  Sid wanted to rest after the game he was so tired and he thinks Geno was the same he was about to beat someone for revenge about Sid when the others were hard against Sid, he just wanted to protect him. 

When they arrive at the hotel Geno say to Sid “Here a Leopard for you Sid”

“Thanks, Geno, do you want maybe to continue the series before sleeping? “ What Sid didn't say he that he hoped they sleep together because he doesn't want to be alone, and he wants to be with Geno all the time, and feel him close to him.    


“I don’t know if I will arrive to stay awake but I can try”

They watched the second episode and of course, they were so tired both of them that they have fallen asleep during the episode. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snow Leopard : https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/41o4%2BnoCMaL._SX355_.jpg  
> Pastila (пастила́)) : http://m6.paperblog.com/i/43/431041/-L-iC7j7D.jpeg


	12. Day 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda change some stuff about the games, because i didn't write following the real thing (and it's because it's fiction)

They had a flight for return home where Sid have searched for Geno and said “Still up for our little session of Harry Potter in Russian”

“Of course”              


“When we arrive I’m planning to cook Knich, you want to help ?”

“Yeah, you know that takes a long time”

 

“It’s okay maybe while waiting we can work at some lesson in Russian? Or continue Sesame Street”

“No Problem, just I will change my clothes, then I come.”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  

When Geno arrive at Sid, they began to cook, Geno give the Lion to Sid “Another one to add with the others”

“Thanks, G” and he kisses his cheek

Geno becomes to feel blushing lots and lots now when Sid is kissing him like this because he was near his mouth, and he really thinks now that everything he does is for him.

They work a little in the Russian of Sid before eating. And they watch one episode of Sherlock Holmes, they were thinking they could watch more but they were so tired.

“You are so tired, you can sleep here, I wouldn’t put you at the door just because you are tired,” says Sid

“Thanks, Sid”

“You’re welcome”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lion Plush : https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/71mcktajkXL._SY355_.jpg  
> Knich: https://i.pinimg.com/736x/8f/e1/3b/8fe13b33e9e7887550cd7ff834df1c6f--knish-recipe-dumpling-recipe.jpg


	13. Day 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda change some stuff about the games, because i didn't write following the real thing (and it's because it's fiction)

They like to be in the same house and Sid likes to hear Geno speaking Russian when he has wake up, he tries to repeat what he said.  
Geno smile at it.

They had one breakfast who was not Russian but this time it’s waffle and after they have training.  
Training today was gonna be intense because it’s was just before a game. They needed to be in shape for tomorrow.

Sid was thinking to do one small meal tonight like salad mimosa.  
Maybe they could continue also to watch Sherlock Holmes in Russian he really liked this adaptation and maybe some episodes of Sesame Street.

He loved to do these things for Geno, learning multiples stuff and also show him he was interested. He loved also that Geno was at his home. 

After the training G says to Sid “I’m gonna check on some stuff at my home and also search something and I come later”

“OK no problem, maybe when you arrive we can maybe watch Sesame Street”

Sid kisses him near the lips. It's was so close to the lips, they wanted to much to do this with their lips and maybe soon with their tongue.  


Geno couldn't stop thinking at this kiss while he was checking his mail then also take the plush who was one Tiger yes it’s was smaller than the one he had at his home.  
But he loved this animal.  
Maybe they could see one in one zoo together. He should ask Sid for a date for this.

When he arrives at Sid he give the plush “Here a tiger”

“He looks cute and also he is white and black, and another smaller who is gold and black”

“Thanks, G” he kisses his cheek and hug him

“Maybe we could see them in real in one zoo somewhere? “

“Oh yes G I would love this”

“I’m glad, we will plan all of this”

They watched two episode of Sesame Street and Sid say “I’m gonna do Mimosa Salad that okay? “

“Yes Totally, I help you”

They cook the salad Mimosa that they eat in front of the TV while watching some reviews of some hockey game. 

“We gonna win tomorrow” says G

“Oh yes we will fight and win this game”

Then after the review, they continue Sherlock Holmes. 

After two episodes Geno decides to go home

“I had a nice night “

“Me too”

While he arrives at home Geno can’t stop thinking of everything Sid do, the way he looked at him, he kissed him, touched him. And also the fact that in his bag there is one shirt of Sid and Sid have one of his shirts, they kinda mixed up when they were at hotel.   
He knew for sure that he had feelings for him.

They were both sleeping with the shirt of the each other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiger Plush : http://cdn3.volusion.com/9nxdj.fchy5/v/vspfiles/photos/SS-030046-2.jpg?1395930045  
> Mimosa Salad : http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-XySY9i6m_gA/Vkm67grvltI/AAAAAAAAZVk/hKq3mWtI3Cc/s640/4566.jpg


	14. Day 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda change some stuff about the games, because i didn't write following the real thing (and it's because it's fiction) 
> 
> It's soon the end of the story...

Today they had one game against Senators, they were ready for the game who could be difficult, but they will win. He wanted to win so they could be in one good mood and he could go home for preparing the dinner for Geno, maybe tries kissing in his lips and telling him, I love you, maybe we should talk about it tomorrow, I have another surprise.

They won the game, where Geno has take some stupid penalty because he was trying to protect Sid.

When they arrive at the home of Sid, yeah Geno know too well how what they do every day. 

They have dinner where they have Borcht, they talked a little in Russian where Geno was trying to improve the pronunciation of Sid.

"You will arrive to have a good pronunciation"

"Yeah I really hope so, especially I want to continue to speak Russian" 

Sid was focused and he really wanted to have the pronunciation good because he wanted to call Geno, Zhenya.

When he wasn't with Geno, Sid practiced how to tell Zhenya

Geno gives the bear with a little jersey of 71 “This bear will always protect you no matter what happens and it always makes you remind of me that I will protect you and that I don’t regret anything, since the first day I’m here with you, I’m always here for you, I will protect you and love you” then kiss Sid before leaving

Sid was taken by surprise by this kiss, it’s was something that he wanted to do, and he didn’t have a chance to do it because G has surprised him. Now he knew for sure that they have the same feelings for each other. And he was ready for tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear plush : https://kawaii.kawaii.at/images/product_images/info_images/Rilakkuma-brown-teddy-bear-plush-toy-by-San-X-179525-1.jpg  
> Borcht : http://www.southdakotamagazine.com/pub/photo/BorchtSoup.jpg


	15. Day 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda change some stuff about the games, because i didn't write following the real thing (and it's because it's fiction) 
> 
> It's finally the end of the story and Happy Valentine's Day

This was the 14th the day of Valentine Day and the last day of their plan, they didn’t have game. 

Sid couldn’t stop thinking at Geno and all what he said yesterday and the day before.  
How could he not see that Geno always loved him for a so long time?

Today he decide to tell his feelings, it’s time he would do Pelmeni. 

He call Geno “Do you want to do Pelmeni with me and maybe we can talk? “

“Of course “

Geno have with him one bag where they are the two penguins with their jersey, one rose between them. And another bag who will rest in the car it’s his clothes. If everything goes well between them...  


“I’m glad you are here so you can help me”

“Of course it’s one complicated dish for you, you will have your clothes in perfect condition“

“I don’t mind and also i want to spend time with you”

“Me too I want to spend time with you”

They bake together and they were laughing and even singing some songs. 

“I think we should talk while it’s cook? “

“Yes”

They go at the couch where Geno decide to give the bag to Sid

“It’s for you, it’s the last day of my little thing about giving you plush”

Sid see the penguins and the jersey and the rose… 

“Geno… “

“I love you since many years, this year I decided to tell you how I feel but I didn’t know how to tell you, even if I tried to send you hint by having dinner with you before, or with the first penguin, everyone knows how I feel about you. You are the person I love and I want to be forever”

“Geno you have asked why I was doing this for one Russian, I told you I was trying to impress someone and it’s you. I’m touched by everything you give me and for my part the plan was to make you everything you loved in Russian in dish or even watched stuff in Russian so I could understand with you, talk with you. I love you (In Russian) “

They were both crying then they kiss

“I’m sorry I have been so slow to understand that you loved me… “say Sid

“It’s okay, I'm happy to be with you and that finally I could have tell you my feelings for you”

They decide to kiss for a long time for catching up all the stuff they missed since so long. 

Until they have dinner where Geno tell Sid some stuff about his family and him eating this dish. 

They talk about other stuff. They had one nice night

Sid kiss Geno after dinner and tell him “I would like that you stay tonight with me if you want, I don’t want to be apart of you, I liked when we sleep together and also i want you”

“Of course”

They make out for a while until they decide to go to the bed and make love. 

Where they have finally everything they wanted. 

They go together at the training the next day where they have their hands linked. At the home of Sid, The two penguins are in the table with the rose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penguins Plush : https://i.pinimg.com/originals/12/fb/95/12fb9553cb412443d3f0d3074ca3eb14.jpg   
> Pelmeni : https://www.easy-dinnerrecipes.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/04/pelmeni.jpg


End file.
